


interlude

by orphan_account



Series: shimadacest week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji returns just as morning crests the walls of Shimada castle. He finds Hanzo waiting, sake already set on the table behind him. The door to the balcony is slid open, giving the master full view of his domain. He doesn't move as Genji enters, only turns when Genji drops cross-legged at his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day four: partners in crime/undercover
> 
> (in the chaos that ensues, a moment of peace)

Genji returns just as morning crests the walls of Shimada castle. He finds Hanzo waiting, sake already set on the table behind him. The door to the balcony is slid open, giving the master full view of his domain. He doesn't move as Genji enters, only turns when Genji drops cross-legged at his side.

“I see you are reverting back to old habits, creeping home with the dawn.” He passes over a cup, a smirk tucked into the corner of his mouth.

Genji smiles around a sip of sake. “Were you worried about me?”

“Did I have reason to be?”

“Nah.” Genji stretches out , letting the promise of a buzz start to unspool his adrenaline-tight nerves.

“They were a bunch of amateurs, right? Just a bigger bunch of amateurs than we expected. A much bigger bunch,” he adds meaningfully.

“You think Sato was warned.” Hanzo's voice is a coming storm.

“Or he knew he had good reason to be paranoid.” Genji drains his cup, scoots forward a little to grab the bottle.

It's been a little less than a year since the Shimada-gumi went to war with itself. Hanzo had torn everything apart for Genji's sake, and it made many within the syndicate nervous. The factions of it loyal enough to the Shimada name have stood by Hanzo, but the young kumicho's willingness to disregard the demands of the elders have shaken it to its foundations.

Hanzo grunts a response, and the two of them lapse into comfortable silence. The next time Genji refills his sake, he stays pressed to Hanzo's side, and Hanzo raises a hand to skritch into the hair at his nape. Genji sighs happily, melts into it. Hanzo's touch moves downward, kneading at the muscles of Genji's neck, knotted with the stress of his latest mission. Genji leans back into the pressure, bracing himself on Hanzo's thigh. He's still a little keyed up from the fight on top of a bone-deep exhaustion, and rapidly approaching half-hard under Hanzo's attentions.

“All this blood—is any of it yours?” Hanzo taps a spread of crimson on Genji's gi.

“”Not this time.” Genji's can hear the breathiness in his own voice, would probably feel a little more ridiculous about it if the situation did not also involve Hanzo moving to straddle his lap. With quick, efficient movements, Hanzo divests Genji of his scarf, his chestplate and gloves and bracers, touch lingering on the skin he exposes as if it to make sure that Genji is truly uninjured. When he's satisfied with his work, he sits back, resting both hands against Genji's chest.

Genji flashes him a shit-eating grin. “I'm really impressive, I know.”

Hanzo scoffs, his expression still tellingly soft. “Impressively arrogant, perhaps.”

“C'mere,” says Genji, and Hanzo obliges, bending down to meet him. The kiss is brief, but full of promise, reminder and reward both in one. Then Hanzo breaks away, taking Genji's chin between thumb and forefinger playfully.

“That is enough of that until you get cleaned up. You reek of blood.”

“Don't act like you're not into it,” laughs Genji as Hanzo helps him to his feet. Hanzo rolls his eyes.

“Go on,” he says, waving towards the hall.

Genji pauses in the doorway. “Can I expect company?”

Hanzo's eyes trace a long, slow line down the length of Genji's body and back up again, setting a dozen little fires under Genji's skin as they go.

Hanzo smirks. “Five minutes.”

Once Genji has rushed out, Hanzo arranges the cups and bottle neatly on the table, collects Genji's forgotten clothing and armor. He pauses by the balcony. Outside, Hanamura stirs. Their city—the Shimada-gumi's. His and Genji's. Nothing can be the same, after what Hanzo has done. The empire they leave behind won't be the one their family built, but they can live with that. It will be something they build together.

Hanzo closes the door and follows his brother.

 


End file.
